trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
BasePursuant
- Dream= }} |caption = A quote from your troll here. }} Introduction Your name is LIHIM FILLEFAN. You are a LOW_BLOOD. Your horns are large and one is curved in. People like to laugh at that. You are SIX AND A HALF sweeps old. Like most people of YOUR BLOOD COLOR, you have MULTI_COLORED SPECKS. You picked these because you thought they were STYLISH, and CHEAP. You have MANY INTERESTS. Mainly you enjoy CREEPING on other trolls conversations, and watching your horrible TROLLIME/TROLL ANIME. You do not have many friends because of that, but you spend most of your time on your GRUBTOP, on the TROLLNET. You have a large SHIPPING WALL from various trollimes that you watch. With ALL THE QUADRANTS, but mainly KISMESIS AND MATESPRIT. You also like SHITTY RAVE MUSIC that no one else seems to like. Grubstep is not popular. ): You also tend to pair up the trolls who you CREEP into their conversations. Two trolls who you like to do this to the most are deepwaterSamba and tavernDweller. They never notice you though. Sometimes you WONDER VAGUELY if you could push their EXTREMELY PALE relationship into a BLACKER OR MORE FLUSHED ONE if you moirailed one of them. But you don't. ODD BLACK ROM is your favorite. Like in that one trollime, TROLALALA!! Mm, Troll Shizuo and Troll Izaya are your favorite kismesis. ... Continuing on. Your LUSUS is a FAIRY, and she is very kind to you. Even if she is SOMEWHAT DUMB. Your TROLLIAN tag is basePursuant and you tend to speak in a quiet manner, and with some various sign changes that are sort of silly_hard to find. You tend to wear SKIRTS because they are more fun to wear. Your SHADES are BRIGHT GREEN and HOT PINK. Your hair is styled based off a random troll-anime picture you saw once. You tend to NOT TALK much at all. Whenever you talk you find yourself saying THE WRONG THINGS at THE WRONG TIME. You have lost some friends that way, by telling them things at bad times. You don't MEAN too, but it just HAPPENS. So you have gotten accustomed to NOT SAYING ANYTHING, even if it's IMPORTANT. You wish you could make friends over the Trollnet, but you are still awkward, even there. And everyone there seems so cool and UGH YOU ARE NOT A COOL KID NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE. You picked up Fork and Knives kind when your lusus did not want you using anything too dangerous. He's odd like that. But you don't mind, because Fork and Knives kind is EASY and FUN to use. Your HIVE consists of a small, BASICALLY ONE ROOM household. There are STROBE LIGHTS on the edges, and STEREOS strewn about, connected to your handy GRUBTOP. Personality Write a third-person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Say something about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit about their session here. Trivia * -'Fille' Is the word for girl in French, therefore, 'girl-fan' or 'fan-girl' * -'Lihim' is the word for 'secret' in Filippo. * Lihim's symbol is part of the word for 'fangirl' in Japanese Gallery Extra pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Yellow Blood Category:Female Category:Fanfantasy